1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to electromechanical devices comprising an emergency manual control system for opening the doors of containers or boxes enclosing safety outfits, such as masks and possibly oxygen generators on board aircrafts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices intended for the same purpose have already been disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3753316 of the same applicants.
In this prior patent a box or case comprising a pivoting door incorporated in the box structure is disclosed, in contrast to the present invention directed primarily to means for locking a door adapted and pivoted to a separate box or chamber, wherein the degree of precision of the fitting of said door to the box is not so important as in the preceding structures, whereby the device allows a wider range of tolerances in the relative positions of the fixed components rigid with said box and the movable components rigid with the door.
In the above-mentioned patent the locking device interposed between the two portions, namely the fixed portion and the movable portion, comprises a movable spring-loaded piston carried by one of said two portions and co-acting with locking means engaging directly the other portion, so that the relative positions of said two portions must be determined with a high degree of precision.